Quelque chose de perdu, quelque chose de gagné
by alana chantelune
Summary: Traduction d'un oneshot de tampoposensei. Kakashi rencontre Iruka dans des ciconstance un peu bizarres pour lui, ce qui le fait regarder le chunnin sous un jour neuf... Légère tonalité yaoi.


**Quelque chose de perdu, quelque chose de gagné**, par tampoposensei

**Note** : je remercie sincèrement l'auteur de m'avoir autorisée à traduire cette courte histoire, ainsi qu'**alexiel-neesan**, qui a eut l'amabilité et l'enthousiasme pour me servir de beta !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'homme aux cheveux couleur d'argent se réveilla soudainement, avec une appréhension totale de ce qui l'entourait. Pour quelque raison inconnue, il sentait que c'était une bonne chose, que c'était ainsi que cela devait être. Et ce, malgré la douleur lancinante dans son œil gauche. Il le couvrit de la main et examina la pièce d'un œil. La pièce était petite et blanche, blanche comme l'intérieur d'un glacier, et tout aussi chaleureuse. Non qu'il fît froid, mais l'air semblait mort, étroitement contrôlé et filtré. Il était allongé dans un coin de la pièce sur un matelas blanc recouvert de plastique. Une cellule capitonnée. D'une certaine manière, il savait ce que c'était, mais il était presque sûr de n'en avoir jamais vu avant.

Le mur à son opposé était fait d'un seul panneau de verre, avec une épaisse porte métallique d'une côté. Il ne pouvait y voir à travers parce que la pièce où il se trouvait était puissamment éclairée, et le couloir derrière en était obscurci par contraste. La silhouette d'un homme, assis sur une chaise, était tout juste visible de l'autre côté de la vitre. Se mettant debout sur ses jambes peu assurées, il s'avança vers le mur de verre.

-Sais-tu qui tu es?

L'homme lui avait parlé depuis l'autre côté de la vitre mais sa voix était venue d'un haut-parleur situé haut sur le mur derrière eux. Il se tourna par automatisme vers la source du bruit avant de se retourner pour étudier l'homme plus attentivement. En se pressant contre le mur transparent, il pouvait distinguer assez clairement ses traits: un visage sombre couvert de cicatrices, le crâne dissimulé sous un bandeau, et des yeux presque noirs, imperturbables.

-Qui vous attendez-vous que je sois?

-J'ai demandé le premier.

-Vous êtes celui qui veut une réponse.

L'homme se leva. Il était grand, solide, une force avec laquelle il fallait compter.

-J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu sais, avant de te dire quoi que ce soit. Si tu es honnête avec moi, alors je te dirai tout.

Il avait la tête qui tournait, il se sentait drogué. Revenant au matelas, il s'assit dessus gauchement, faisant toujours face à l'homme. Ca ne s'affaissa pas quand il s'y affala, comme si le matelas était collé au sol par sécurité.

-Me direz-vous pourquoi je suis prisonnier ici?

L'homme se rassit sur sa chaise.

-Tu n'es pas prisonnier. Quand tu as repris conscience la première fois, tu as été… violent. Nous avons dû te limiter, et ici est le lieu le plus sûr. Tu ne pourras pas te blesser ici.

Donc ils savaient déjà qu'il était dangereux, dommage.

-Vous voulez dire que je ne pourrai pas vous faire de mal.

-Oui, ça aussi. Maintenant, répondras-tu à ma question?

Il se rallongea. Rester en position assise était trop éprouvant.

-Laquelle?

-Sais-tu qui tu es? répéta l'homme.

-Oui.

Il mentait.

-Me le diras-tu?

-Non.

-Y'a t-il quelqu'un à qui tu le diras?

Il fit délibérément une pause, comme s'il réfléchissait posément à la question.

-Non.

-Pourquoi non?

-Au cas où vous n'êtes pas celui que je pense que vous êtes.

Il ferma les yeux, la lumière vive lui faisait mal et les fatiguaient, surtout son œil gauche.

-Je vais dormir encore un peu.

Il y eut un grognement de la part de l'homme tandis qu'il permettait aux ténèbres de l'avaler dans un sommeil désagréable qui ne lui apporta pas le repos.

L'homme aux cicatrices fut rejoint par une femme, dont les yeux trahissaient une sagesse bien supérieure à son âge apparent.

-Alors Ibiki-san, qu'en pensez-vous?

-Il est trop bon, c'est impossible à dire. Il agit comme quelqu'un sans aucun souvenir, mais c'est exactement ainsi qu'il se comporterait s'il pensait être un prisonnier que l'on droguerait pour lui soutirer des informations. Il est toujours aussi paranoïaque et il doit savoir qu'il a été drogué.

L'interrogateur frotta la peau tendue de son visage balafré.

-Des progrès avec cet antidote?

Tsunade secoua la tête.

-Les traces de poison dans son sang et sur ses doigts ne sont pas suffisantes pour être analysés. Nous devons attendre de voir si Gai et l'équipe 7 peuvent trouver l'aiguille. Plus facile d'en trouver une dans une meule de foin. Allez prendre du repos Ibiki, j'enverrai quelqu'un d'autre le surveiller un moment. On vous réveillera s'il y a du neuf.

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau ce fut parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce avec lui. Il envoya sa main avec la rapidité de l'éclair et saisit un poignet. Le mouvement provoqua un sifflement anxieux.

-Hatake-san, lâchez-moi s'il vous plaît. Si qui que ce soit découvre que je suis ici avec vous, ça va très mal se passer.

Il tenait le bras droit d'un homme brun, agenouillé près de lui, et qui tenait un morceau de gaze dans la main droite.

-Je voulais juste mettre ceci sur votre œil. Vous sembliez si mal à l'aise et je sais que vous le gardez toujours couvert.

Il regarda le tampon de mousseline blanche, dans la main brune enserrée par ses doigts blancs, et relâcha lentement sa poigne. L'homme prit une brève inspiration puis sortit lentement un rouleau de sparadrap d'une poche de sa veste de son autre main. Il le tint haut pour le mettre bien en vue, puis très doucement plaça le tampon sur son œil gauche. C'était en effet plus agréable, un soulagement béni en fait, comme la douleur diminuait graduellement. Désormais il pouvait mieux se concentrer sur l'autre œil. L'homme avait des yeux bruns doux et gentils et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval ébouriffée. Il y avait une unique cicatrice horizontale en travers de son visage, un visage inhabituellement charmant.

-Mais ne le sauront-ils pas de toute façon, que vous avez fait ça? Quand ils verront?

L'homme gloussa, un bruit de gorge espiègle.

-Oui. Mais quand ils verront que vous vous sentez mieux et que vous ne vous êtes pas échappé, que vous ne m'avez pas tué ou autre chose, j'espère que le Hokage me laissera avec rien de plus qu'un sacré sermon pour avoir été aussi stupide.

Il agrippa ces deux mains bronzées dans les siennes, forçant l'homme à se pencher vers lui, très près. Si près qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers sa simple tenue qui ressemblait à du papier, la seule chose qu'il portait. Le brun rougit, intensifiant délicieusement la chaleur.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne vais pas m'échapper, vous tuer, ou… autre chose?

Il observa les lèvres douces se mouvoir et sentit un souffle chaud contre son visage comme l'autre répondait. Sa voix était calme et amicale.

Donc il n'avait pas saisi les implications de ses derniers mots.

-Parce que j'ai confiance en vous. Vous ne pouvez pas ouvrir les portes à moins que je ne vous révèle les sceaux et je ne crois pas que vous soyez prêt à me faire du mal pour les obtenir.

Non, aucun mal. Il avait un désir presque irrésistible de voir ce joli visage rose de plaisir. Quelques centimètres plus près et pourrait passer sa langue agile entre ces lèvres tentatrices. Il relâcha un poignet et fit passer un doigt sur la cicatrice. Puis il lécha son doigt et le fit passer sur la lèvre inférieure, qui trembla légèrement en réponse. En deux temps, trois mouvements, il aurait pu avoir cette jolie chose allongée sous lui, presque nu.

Il se redressa en position assise, forçant l'homme à s'asseoir sur le sol près de lui et il repoussa la tentation. Puis il le relâcha pour porter la main sur son œil.

-Pourquoi les autres n'ont-ils pas fait ça, s'ils savent que ça fait mal.

L'homme tremblait, mais pas de peur.

-Ils voulaient mais ils ne savaient pas trop comment. Ils craignaient que vous ne puissiez utiliser un cache-œil ou un bandage comme arme, ou comme nœud coulant. J'ai déchiqueté la gaze en petits morceaux et j'en ai fait un rembourrage, même vous auriez du mal à les rassembler.

Donc il était aussi plein de ressources qu'il était gentil.

-Me direz-vous votre nom?

-Je… je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, de vous donner toute information. Vous êtes très intelligent, vous utiliseriez ces informations pour nous amener à penser que vous allez bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Et ça pourrait être dangereux… pour tout le monde.

-Vous en savez beaucoup sur moi, je vous connais?

L'homme rougit encore plus.

-Non.

Alors il voulait le connaître. Il caressa une joue chaude du dos de sa main pâle.

-Alors j'aimerai vous connaître, j'aimerai beaucoup.

-Je… je ne devrai pas être là. Voulez-vous vous tourner pour que je puisse ouvrir la porte ?

Bon sang, il y était allé trop fort et trop vite. Il se tourna face au mur de sa cellule et attendit jusqu'au moment où il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, avant de se retourner. La sensation de vertige avait diminué mais il était toujours affaibli, et sa coordination était saccadée. Il se rallongea et dormit profondément.

Ibiki vint prendre la relève quelques heures plus tard.

-Est-ce qu'il s'est réveillé?

-Oui, nous avons eut une brève conversation, mais je ne lui ai rien dit.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés fut réveillé par les chuchotements et se redressa soudainement. Il reconnut les deux voix.

-Mon nom est Hatake.

Ibiki se retourna brusquement vers lui.

-Tu te rappelles?

-Non. Je ne me rappelle de rien, votre ami l'a laissé échappé quand je l'ai surpris.

Ibiki jeta un rapide regard à l'homme derrière lui et secoua lentement la tête.

-Pourquoi es-tu prêt à l'admettre à présent?

-Parce que je peux dire qu'il a confiance en vous, et j'ai confiance en lui. Il a posé ça sur mon œil, disant que je le gardais couvert d'habitude.

Le regard d'Ibiki passa de l'un à l'autre tandis qu'il saisissait toutes les implications.

Il renifla.

-Je suis surpris qu'il n'aiT pas également couvert ton visage.

Le jeune homme rougit, il semblait faire ça souvent. C'était mignon.

-Euh, vous portez un masque d'habitude. Je n'avais jamais vu votre visage avant, en fait personne ne l'avait vu.

Ses mains pâles montèrent sur son visage, couvrant ses joues.

-Suis-je si laid?

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, un son heureux et explosif, encore mieux que le rougissement.

-Seigneur non!

Il lui lança un regard, plein de sous-entendus… et de possibilités. Puis il ramassa une pile de papiers près de sa chaise, le rire dansant dans ses yeux.

-Bon, je ferai mieux d'y aller, il ne manquerait plus que _je_ me mette à être en retard.

L'homme sévère aux cicatrices se tourna vers lui.

-Tu as été empoisonné, une sorte de neurotoxine. De toute évidence, ta mémoire est bousillée, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a d'autre. On est en train de travailler sur un antidote.

Il se rallongea sur le lit inconfortable.

-Hmm, ça expliquerait pourquoi je ne peux pas rester éveillé.

Quand il se réveilla la fois suivante il était dans une de ces pièces aseptisées et à l'odeur de renfermé de l'hôpital. Il pouvait sentir les sangles de sécurité autour de ses poignets, de ses chevilles et de sa poitrine. Donc ils ne lui faisaient toujours pas confiance, il ne pouvait pas vraiment les en blâmer. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grands.

-Est-ce que Naruto va bien? Il n'a pas été touché, n'est-ce pas?

La voix de Tsunade s'éleva près de lui.

-Il va bien Hatake, tu n'as pas laissé ton camarade mourir. Tu as attrapé l'aiguille et tué l'assassin. Au vu des dommages qu'a causé le poison en passant simplement à travers ta peau, une piqûre aurait été létale.

Elle fit une pause.

-Tu peux te rappeler à présent.

-Oui.

Il pouvait, tout. Son équipe avait été envoyée à la recherche d'un anneau de diamant perdu dans la forêt quand ils étaient tombés sur un ninja déserteur de Cloud, qui avait lancé une poignée d'aiguilles. L'une d'entre elles s'était dirigée droit sur le garçon pris de court. La peau semblait toujours picoter entre ses deux doigts du milieu où il l'avait attrapée. Il sourit, les missions de rang D n'étaient pas censées être aussi dangereuses, mais la vie d'un ninja était pleine d'imprévus.

-C'est bien. Je ne vois aucun signe de dommages permanents, tu devrais te remettre très vite. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de te reposer. Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire ?

Elle commença à défaire les entraves.

Il répertoriait toujours ses souvenirs les plus récents. Un sourire plus tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il tendit la main et toucha le bandage neuf sur son œil gauche.

-Oui, il y a quelque chose. Pourriez-vous demander à Umino Iruka de passer me voir quand il aura le temps? J'aimerai vraiment le revoir.


End file.
